14 years
by magicstardustgirl
Summary: 14 years, a marraige and 4 kids after Amy and Rory left the TARDIS the Doctor pays them a visit but they have to deal with: angry children, aliens and kidnappings. And of course our favourite love triangle. hurt/comfort friendship and family please read
1. Chapter 1

Amy groaned as her youngest child, Alex, started crying again.

Isabelle, who was thirteen, looked at her mother. 'I'll go' she said getting up from the sofa. Amy smiled at her eldest daughter. Since travelling with the doctor 14 years ago, Amy and Rory had got married and had 4 kids (which wasn't nearly as fun as travelling on the TARDIS but Amy tried not to think about that. Not now it had got so obvious the doctor wasn't going to return any time soon)

But don't get the wrong idea, Amy loved her kids and wouldn't give them up for anything, even 12 more years on the TARDIS.

The eldest was called Isabelle, She was thirteen. The next was Rosie, Who was ten. Oscar was five and the youngest was Alex.

As Amy got ready for bed that night, she thought she heard a familiar sound from outside but, deciding it was the wind, ignored it and got into bed. For now her biggest worry was getting to sleep so she rolled over and closed her eyes.

'MUMMY DADDY' came the noise of an exited 5 year old. Amy braced herself waiting for Oscar to jump onto their bed, which he did with no hesitation. 'Mummy, daddy get up' Oscar wailed. Rory groaned.

'Oscar, go watch TV' his father pleaded.

'I can't, Rosie is watching sonny with a chance' he turned to his mother, who rolled over and didn't respond.

'Go and do something else, we have a whole cupboard of stuff' Rory said rolling over aswell.

'That's boring. I'll just go talk to that man in the garden with the blue box'

Suddenly both parents sat up in bed.

Oscar continued 'he has funny hair and a bow tie'

Amy jumped out of bed and threw on her dressing gown 'stay there' she said to Oscar, who scowled at Amy.

The familiar blue box was sitting on the lawn, its old engines humming with excitement when it saw Amy.

She stalked up to the man in the bowtie 'Amy' he said with delight 'I was wondering when you would come out-'

'You need to leave' she said coldly.

The doctor's cheery voice changed suddenly to one of concern 'how long?' he asked

'14 years' she replied. Before she knew what she was doing she had slapped the doctor round the face. The doctor didn't respond at all.

'Say something' she yelled, when he didn't she slapped him again.

'Mummy why did you just smack that man? You said it was wrong to hit'

Amy gave a huge sigh and turned round to face Oscar 'you're right honey, I shouldn't have done it. Now could you please go and make sure that the baby is awake'

Oscar tore his gaze away from the man and his mother and went inside.

Amy turned back, suddenly realizing there were tears in her eyes and down her cheeks.

The doctor looked at his companion 'sorry' he said 'really, I thought it was a few months, Amy please'

Suddenly Amy had fallen into the doctors arms. He held her shaking body until the tears had died down.

Amy pulled away and wiped her eyes ' I thought you weren't coming back'

'I would always come back for you Amy'

Rory stepped out of the house 'hi doctor' he said without much excitement, well, he hadn't changed much in 14 years.

'I guess you want to come in' said Amy and Rory at the same time. They turned toward the house and Amy found herself face to face with her eldest daughter, who looked less than happy.

Sorry if this chapter is really bad I know it is but it does get better. Next chapter is longer and much more interesting.

By the way if I don't have any positive reviews by chapter 3 I will quit this story I don't care if you haven't signed in or don't have a fanfiction account I just want to know that people are reading this story.

Better chapter next time.

Love MagicStardustGirl x


	2. Chapter 2

Amy groaned as her youngest child, Alex, started crying again.

Isabelle, who was thirteen, looked at her mother. 'I'll go' she said getting up from the sofa. Amy smiled at her eldest daughter. Since travelling with the doctor 14 years ago, Amy and Rory had got married and had 4 kids (which wasn't nearly as fun as travelling on the TARDIS but Amy tried not to think about that. Not now it had got so obvious the doctor wasn't going to return any time soon)

But don't get the wrong idea, Amy loved her kids and wouldn't give them up for anything, even 12 more years on the TARDIS.

The eldest was called Isabelle, She was thirteen. The next was Rosie, Who was ten. Oscar was five and the youngest was Alex.

As Amy got ready for bed that night, she thought she heard a familiar sound from outside but, deciding it was the wind, ignored it and got into bed. For now her biggest worry was getting to sleep so she rolled over and closed her eyes.

'MUMMY DADDY' came the noise of an exited 5 year old. Amy braced herself waiting for Oscar to jump onto their bed, which he did with no hesitation. 'Mummy, daddy get up' Oscar wailed. Rory groaned.

'Oscar, go watch TV' his father pleaded.

'I can't, Rosie is watching sonny with a chance' he turned to his mother, who rolled over and didn't respond.

'Go and do something else, we have a whole cupboard of stuff' Rory said rolling over aswell.

'That's boring. I'll just go talk to that man in the garden with the blue box'

Suddenly both parents sat up in bed.

Oscar continued 'he has funny hair and a bow tie'

Amy jumped out of bed and threw on her dressing gown 'stay there' she said to Oscar, who scowled at Amy.

The familiar blue box was sitting on the lawn, its old engines humming with excitement when it saw Amy.

She stalked up to the man in the bowtie 'Amy' he said with delight 'I was wondering when you would come out-'

'You need to leave' she said coldly.

The doctor's cheery voice changed suddenly to one of concern 'how long?' he asked

'14 years' she replied. Before she knew what she was doing she had slapped the doctor round the face. The doctor didn't respond at all.

'Say something' she yelled, when he didn't she slapped him again.

'Mummy why did you just smack that man? You said it was wrong to hit'

Amy gave a huge sigh and turned round to face Oscar 'you're right honey, I shouldn't have done it. Now could you please go and make sure that the baby is awake'

Oscar tore his gaze away from the man and his mother and went inside.

Amy turned back, suddenly realizing there were tears in her eyes and down her cheeks.

The doctor looked at his companion 'sorry' he said 'really, I thought it was a few months, Amy please'

Suddenly Amy had fallen into the doctors arms. He held her shaking body until the tears had died down.

Amy pulled away and wiped her eyes ' I thought you weren't coming back'

'I would always come back for you Amy'

Rory stepped out of the house 'hi doctor' he said without much excitement, well, he hadn't changed much in 14 years.

'I guess you want to come in' said Amy and Rory at the same time. They turned toward the house and Amy found herself face to face with her eldest daughter, who looked less than happy.

Sorry if this chapter is really bad I know it is but it does get better. Next chapter is longer and much more interesting.

By the way if I don't have any positive reviews by chapter 3 I will quit this story I don't care if you haven't signed in or don't have a fanfiction account I just want to know that people are reading this story.

Better chapter next time.

Love MagicStardustGirl x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Here's the second chappie as promised. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Eleanor B-F Thank you, your my first ever reviewer. Your review made me smile.

Amy looked into Isabelle's eyes. There was confusion and annoyance clouding them, but the one that made Amy feel the worst was the hurt.

'Who's the Doctor?' she asked, eyeing up the blue box, the doors were open and she could see the huge main room inside.

Amy and Rory both opened their mouths to speak but Isabelle was already heading inside, before anyone could see the tears building up in her eyes.

She ran upstairs and collapsed on her bed. She had no idea what her parents were keeping from her but she couldn't believe they hadn't told her something so big. She felt betrayed by her own parents.

She remembered finding something years ago when it had fallen out of her parents wardrobe. It was a drawing of a blue box, labelled the TARDIS. It looked like it had been done by a child.

Isabelle collapsed, letting the tears take over her body.

'You never told her about me? The doctor questioned his two companions. Suddenly Rosie came running into the kitchen. She stared at the doctor for what seemed to be a long time.

'Who are you?' she asked.

'Hello, I'm the doctor, who are you?'

'Rosie, and what are you doing in my house?'

'If you want my honest answer, I flew here in a time machine'

'Whatever' said Rosie, classing the man as an idiot. The 10 year old turned to her parents 'mum, dad, I just walked past Isabelle's bedroom and it sounds like she is crying. I think you should go and make sure she's OK' and with that she left the adults sitting at the kitchen table.

'I'll go' said Amy, after a silence. Rory nodded.

'Yeah, you're probably better than me'

Amy walked up the stairs, and stopped outside Isabelle's bedroom. She listened out. She could hear strange muffled sounds coming from inside so she pushed open the door.

Isabelle took her head out of the pillow, glared at her mother, and turned back again. 'Do you really think I want to talk to you, mum'

Amy sat down on her daughter's bed and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder.

'You lied to me mum, you lied to me my whole life, and the worst thing is that I trusted you and I thought you trusted me'

Amy felt guilt rise in her throat.

'What was I supposed to tell you, it's not like you would believe me'

'I could have done, but we'll never know now because you never bothered telling me'

'Isabelle Jessica Williams just listen to me' Isabelle looked into her mother's eyes. 'do you want to know the reason why me and your father didn't tell you, It was because we love you and we didn't want you to get hurt' Isabelle snorted 'When you were born we made the decision not to tell you because we didn't want you to be in the situation like I was, as a child no one believed me, and I didn't want you to go through that, we didn't know he was coming back. We just wanted to forget him'

Isabelle turned to her mother 'if I forgive you will you never lie to me again?'

'I promise, darling'

'And will you tell me everything about him?'

'Of course'

Isabelle wrapped her arms around Amy's neck 'I love you mum'

'I love you to'

Suddenly there was a bang and a loud shatter of glass.

'Mum' said Isabelle pulling away 'That sounded like it was coming from the playroom, Alex is in there'

In the kitchen The Doctor and Rory sat in silence, until Rory broke it.

'Why did you come back' he said, his voice was hard and steely.

'Well, why couldn't I?'

'You just don't get it, Amy cried so much after you left, even when Isabelle was born. She cries every night, Then now, when she just stopped, when she just got over it, you come back and you're going to leave again'

'Rory- I'

'I felt like she was obsessed with you, she was, everyone knows that she'd rather be with you'

'Rory listen, Amy chose you, Amy wanted to be with you'

'THAT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE' Rory shouted

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a shatter of glass.

Rory and the doctor ran into the playroom, followed by Oscar and Rosie.

Everyone joined Isabelle in the doorway. Alex was nowhere in sight.

Amy was knelt down on the floor, near the open toy box, she picked up the toy car next to it and held it close.

The doctor pulled out his sonic, ignoring the looks from the 3 children.

'It's alien, but I don't know what kind' he said.

Rory crouched down next to his wife and put his arm around her. She sobbed into his chest.

Isabelle led her younger siblings out of the room.

'Amy I promise you we'll sort it out. Trust me' The Doctor said.

'How can I trust you?' she whispered.

The Doctor could only look on as Rory held Amy close, stroking her red hair.

Please review, Next update anytime in the next couple of weeks.

Love MagicStardustGirl x


	4. Chapter 4

2 chapters in a day. I am uploading these as I write them so updates will vary but they seem to be going well at the moment.

Basically Isabelle was upset about her parents not telling her about the doctor and she felt betrayed, but that becomes more obvious in the last chapter.

Thanks

MagicStardustGirl x

'Doctor where is Alex?' Rory asked, looking up.

'I don't know yet, but I'm trying to find a trace' said the doctor, crawling around on his hands and knees with the sonic in his teeth.

Any other time he would have looked funny but no one was in the mood for laughing.

'We have to find him' said Amy, her voice smothered with tears.

Isabelle, Rosie and Alex all filed back into the playroom.

'Where is my brother?' said Rosie, sounding really worried.

Amy held out her arms and her children all fell into them.

'Here it is' said The Doctor triumphantly as the sonic started whirring loudly. 'if we follow this we should get there.

'Should' repeated Rory, sounding doubtful.

'It's the best we have' said The Doctor.

'We'll wait here in case anything turns up' said Isabelle. The 3 adults nodded and were soon on their way.

Following the sonic wasn't always very easy. They kept going down little alleyways and round strange corners but eventually they arrived at what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

'This looks promising' stated The Doctor as he followed the two humans inside.

There was a huge cage in the middle of a giant room. In the cage was a very still shape.

Amy ran up to the cage, followed by Rory and The Doctor. The shape turned out to be Alex, and he was very still. Amy could just slip her hand through the bars of the cage to touch her one year old son.

Rory crouched down next to Amy and slipped his hand through the cage as well. He started doing all the complicated nurse stuff.

'He is alive' stated Rory.

'Thank god' said Amy, relief flooding through her 'Doctor can you try and sonic the cage please'

'The sonic doesn't do wood' said The Doctor.

'Then how do we get him out' Said Rory

'There's only one way' came a sour voice from the door.

The three adults turned to see a green creature in a black cape and a red suit (everything clashed, making it hard to look at him) standing in the doorway.

'And what is that way' inquired Amy, an edge to her voice.

Suddenly a similar wooden cage appeared over The Doctor, who immediately fell into the same unconscious state as Alex.

'Amy you have to choose' said the alien thing, walking towards her 'its Amy's choice, if you don't come back in 12 hours, The Doctor dies, If you do come back in 12 hours, the human infant dies' And with that he left the room


End file.
